Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics provide increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including telecommunications and location-based information services. This is especially true for client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and multifunction devices.
As users adopt mobile location based service devices, new and old usage begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many solutions to take advantage of this new device opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to provide navigation services, such as a global positioning service (GPS) navigation system for a mobile device.
Navigation system and service providers are continually making improvement in the user's experience in order to be competitive. Systems can display map information, navigate and display a route between two points, and enable other services on these devices. Positioning systems have the ability to locate a device with a degree of accuracy, such as within a few hundred meters. Also, systems can operate different positioning functions to identify their location.
However, increasing demand from consumers is forcing the pace of development in this area. As this demand increases and commercial pressures grow, systems are required to provide more and more functionality with timely and accurate responsiveness and improved reliability.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with improvement in usability, functionality, performance, and accuracy. In view of the expanding importance of navigation systems in modern life, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, while meeting competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.